


His family

by VivianI (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Young d'Artagnan, learning how to take care of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VivianI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out he is a father Athos has to learn how to raise his son, but he gets help from his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835084) by [Juli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli). 



> I hope everyone likes this story. I haven't posted in a long time. I'm still looking for a beta so if you want to you can contacted me.

When he woke up in morning the first thing he did was debating if he really should get out of bed or if he could ignore his alarm that was going off. Loudly. After he decided that he should get up, he got dressed for the day at record speed. One of the many things that they had taught him in the army. Making his way over to the kitchen he thought about everything he would have to do that day. First, he had a meeting with his lawyer about some trivial business after that, he would go to the office and catch up on some paper work before heading out again for lunch with a client. By the time he had gone over a part of his planning for that day he had reached the coffee machine, made a cup of coffee and found some cereal to eat. Opening his laptop he started reading his mail while he was eating.  
He only had three new mails since the previous night. One of them was a folder from a store which got deleted pretty quickly, the next one was from his secretary to remind him not to forget his appointment with his lawyer that day and the last one was from Aramis and had a file attached to it with info on one of their clients.

 

After Porthos, Aramis and he had grown tired of the army they had started working for themselves as private investigators. While his parents had hoped he would take over the family business they quickly realized that Athos would always follow his own heart and if that meant he could work with his closest friends, brothers as he liked to remind them, there was nothing that would stop him. That was five years ago and in that time both his parents had died during a plane crash. He loved his parents, but everything was always about their business and money.

 

Making his way downstairs he got into his car and drove to a small cafe where he was meeting his lawyer. He ordered a black coffee and went to a table in the back of the room. A few minutes later his lawyer Ninon walked in. She walked to the counter ordered something to drink and joined him at the table. He got up and helped her out of her coat before kissing her on the cheek. Besides being his lawyer she was also an old friend of his. When they were seated and exchanged pleasantries she pulled a map from her briefcase.

 

“I've got something more to tell you than just the usual update on your financial situation”, she was looking him straight in the eye with a very serious expression on her face. However, hard he thought he couldn't think of anything that they would have to discussed out of the ordinary.

 

“What is it that you have to tell me?” he asked. As soon as those word left his mouth she opened the map that was lying in front of her and pulled out a picture of a boy who looked to be around five or six years old. He had deep brown eyes, half long hair that was hanging in his face and a tan skin. He looked cute enough,but for the life of him he still didn't know what the boy had to do with him. Seeing his confused look Ninion continued talking.

 

“His mom recently passed away. When they were looking for the next of kin to take care of the boy the searched for the name of his father. When the boy was born she filled in your name.” When she was done talking he was in a slight state of shock. He couldn't imagine that the child was his, however, hard he tried. There hadn't really been anyone after Milady. Yes, a one-night stand every once in a while when Aramis had hooked him up with someone, but apart from that no one. Looking closely at the picture of the boy he tried to imagine what his mom looked like.

 

“Do you have the name of his mom or a picture of her?” he asked. Ninion flipped some papers in the map and pulled out a picture of a woman who seemed to be in her late twenties. She had dark hair, dark eyes and a tan just like the boy. Seeing the picture he remembered her. It must have been a year after his divorce and Aramis had hooked him up with nurse. She was nice and they went out a couple of times. Afther about a month they decided they weren't meant for each other and they had split up.

 

“Her name was,” Ninon started, but before she had time to finish her sentence.

 

“Celine, she was a nurse”. Why was she telling him this? She knew him if she was looking for someone to take care of him she knew he was the last person who would be able to. He wasn't good with children. If there were ever children involved in his line of work Porthos or Aramis took care of them and he asked them the occasional question if they were older ,but he wasn't really good with them.

 

“The boy needs someone to take care of him. Child support say they will have to place him in an orphanage if they don't find any relatives. His grandfather passed away a couple of weeks ago. He is only five Ahtos and he has already lost his mom and grandfather. I know you wouldn't let something like that happen if you could help it. Look at him, you have a son. And I know you could take care of him and be a great dad.” She was looking at him with so much honesty and trust in her eyes that he couldn't help to believe her, but at the same time he knew that what she was saying wasn't really the truth. He had a drinking problem and wasn't really someone who could show his emotions very easy. He had to get out of here, get away from Ninon. He mumbled an excuse, took his coat and left. He heard Ninon saying his name , but he kept walking. When he finally stopped he was in the park at a small pond where he used to take his brother too. His brother who was studying in London and to whom he barely saw anymore. How was he supposed to take care of a child? In his haste to get out of the cafe he hadn't even asked for the boy's name.


	2. And so it began

What finally brought him back to his senses was the sound of his cell phone ringing. At first he tried to ignore it, but whoever it was, they were very persistent. When he looked at the caller ID it showed a smiling picture of Aramis. He answered his phone without thinking.

 

“Yes, Aramis what is it?” his voice sounded of, even to his own ears. He sounded like he was tired and just a bit confused.

 

 _“Ninon called and said you left her alone in the café. Do I need to point out that those are bad manners or do you know that yourself?”_ Aramis sounded teasing, but underneath it Athos could hear that he was worried as well. That was something that was so typical for Aramis. He was always worrying about his brothers, but didn't understand it when someone was worried about him.

 

“No, thank you I'm quite aware of that myself”, Athos knew that his friend wanted to know more about why he had left Ninon alone in the café but he wasn't sure if he could tell his friends just yet. However, thinking about all the aspects of their life that they had trusted him with, he decided that he should.

 

“I'll tell you when I get to the office”, was all he said before hanging up the phone. He slowly started walking back to where he had parked his car. First, throw the park, after that through the busy streets of Paris. Climbing into his car he drove to their office. It was in one of the nicer areas of Paris, the office itself was located in an old building. The house had been in Athos his family for generations and when they had been looking for an office they had decided that they might as well use it. It had a three floors and an attic. On the ground floor there was a conference room as well as a reception and a waiting room. On the first floor they had their desks, it was an open area instead of separated offices. The second floor consisted of a training room with weights, a gun safe and mats. On the top floor there was an apartment. It wasn't used often. They only used it when they were working late or when they were meeting a client in the early morning. It had three bedrooms, one guest room, a kitchen, living area and two bathrooms.

 

“Good morning Angelique”, he said to the receptionist before making his way upstairs. When he walked into the office his two friends looked up immediately. Porthos was sitting at his desk, looking at the white board that Aramis was writing on. Glancing at the board Athos could see it was from a case they were working on. A girl had gone missing after she had left a friends house. When they searched her computer they found that she had been chatting with an older man and upon checking on the man's address they found that he wasn't home either. Athos walked over to his own desk, took off his coat and put down his bag.

 

“Did you find anything new?” he asked looking at the other two. They shared a glance before looking at him.

 

“We will talk about that later, right now you are going to tell us why ran away from Ninon”, Porthos said while looking at him. He saw the worried look in his eyes and if he thought for a moment that he wasn't going to say anything yet, then that doubt vanished in a moment. He pulled up a chair and went to sit with the other two. How in the name of God was he to start this conversation?

 

“I have a son,” that sure as hell was a way to make it clear,” his mother and grandfather have died and now they need someone to take care of him or he will be placed in foster care.” Whatever they were expecting, judging by their faces that hadn't been it. They both looked equally shocked and he couldn't blame them. Aramis was the first one to regain his senses.

 

“Did you know about the boy?” he asked looking Athos right in the eyes. If Athos was honest he was a bit hurt that his friend would think he would keep something as important as that to himself.

 

“No of course not”, Aramis must have picked up on the way Athos felt because he looked slightly ashamed.

 

“What are you going to do now?” Porthos was looking at him with a slightly curious look on his face, but Athos had a feeling that he knew exactly what Athos would do.

 

“I can't take care of a child. I have a drinking problem and can barely take care of myself”, he knew that was only partly true. Most of the time he managed to take care of himself quite well, the fact about drinking however, was true.

 

“Everything would be better than being placed in foster care, take it from me”. Sometimes Athos forgot Porthos used to be a foster kid as well, but looking at the man now you could barely imagine it. He looked like a giant and was without a doubt the strongest of them all, but he was also one of the two most caring people Athos knew.

 

“You are selling yourself short Athos,” Aramis said while grabbing one of his hands, “besides it isn't like you would have to take care of the boy all by yourself. Every child needs a few uncles who spoils him rotten”.

 

Why he had ever doubted that his friends wouldn't help him through this, he didn't know. They had been to war together and when he divorced Anne they had pulled him through it. Of course they were going to help him take care of the boy, the thing he wasn't sure of was if he could take care of the boy. He didn't really had an example on how to be one. When he was a child his father was often away for business and after that, he had been sent to a boarding school. Then, followed college and the army and when he returned he didn't want to live with his parents anymore so he had moved out. But when he thought about the little boy from the picture with the deep brown eyes he couldn’t help wanting to protect him from all the evil that there was in the world. Looking at his friends and seeing the expressions on their faces, he decided that he was going to call Ninon. He grabbed his phone and without given it a second thought he rang her up.

 

“I'm doing it, I'm going to take care of the boy,” he said as soon as she had picked up,” what do I have to do now?”

 

_“That is wonderful Athos. I'll arrange everything with child support, they will sent someone to check the house and make sure you are financial stable enough to take care of d'Artagnan. Family members are normally granted custody quit easly so you shouldn't have too many problems with that.”_

 

He could hear here talking and the sound of parers being shuffled in the background, but all he could focus on was the boy's name. d'Artagnan, his son was called d'Artagnan. It had a ring to it, it was a beautiful name and he could imagine that Céline had chosen the name with great care. “Athos are you listening to me?” Ninon directing a question at him pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“I'm sorry what did you say?”

 

 _“I said I will text you the contact details of the boy's child supporter,”_ Ninon repeated, _“you will have to call him to make an appointment to check your apartment.”_

 

“Yes, of course”, he would agree to anything by this point.

 

 _“Bye Athos, I'll call you if I know more”_ and with that she hung up.

 

Looking at his friends he noticed that they were both looking at him impatiently. They would help him, they would make sure he didn't do anything stupid and if something were to happen to him they would take care of the boy as if it were their own, off that he was sure.

 

“Child support will have to come and check my apartment, but family gets granted custody easier then someone else so things are looking good,” as soon as those words left his mouth he could see the release was over the others their faces.

 

“We will help you Athos, no matter what”, he could see the serenity in Porthos his eyes without even trying.

 

“Starting with changing your guest room in a room fit for a prince” Aramis said with a grin on his face. His apartment had two bedrooms so he had converted one into a guest room for when Thomas came to visit. Which brought another thought to his mind, he would have to tell his brother that he had a nephew. Knowing his brother as he did, Athos was pretty sure he would be thrilled. At twenty-one Thomas was a young lad with lots of friends and a bright future and while they may not talk often they were always happy to see each other when they did. Just, then his phone beeped and looking at the screen he noticed it was a text from Ninon. Opening it he saw that it were the contact details of d'Artagnan child supporter. Jean-Armand de Treville with a phone number and an e-mail address. As soon as he got the number he called the man.

 

“Hallo, monsieur Treville,” Athos said as polite as he possibly could,“I'm calling to make an appointment concerning d'Artagnan.” He was hoping, praying that the men wouldn't be too difficult to get along with.

 

 _“May I ask who you are?”_ the voice on the other end of the line said.

 

“I'm Athos de la Fère, I am the boy his father”, it was the first time he said he was a father and he couldn't help, but feel happy.

 

 _“Ah, I am guessing that you want custody over the boy?”_ suddenly the voice on the other end sounded colder than before.

 

“Yes, that is the reason that I am calling”, he had looked dead straight in the eye and hadn’t felt as afraid as in this moment.

 

 _“What is your address and phone number?”_ He said his address and number and before he had the change to ask anything else monsieur Treville had said a short goodbye and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy that the first chapter had some succes because I wasn't to sure about it. If things go accourding of plan the Athos will meet his son in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm also going to post another story if anyone is intrested and I am still looking for a beta. Hope everyone likes this chap and till next time.


End file.
